Fluid actuated devices utilizing an orbital member are well known and one type of such device is commonly referred to as orbit motors. Prior orbit motors have employed various structures to control the supply and discharge of fluid medium which have required a number of cooperable members to be precision machined to obtain the tolerances necessary to permit operation of the motor. With such precision components the prior motors have been limited to utilizing high quality lubricating fluids to obtain reasonable motor life. Further the output of such prior motors has been limited for a given set of components and different sets of precision components are required to obtain a range of power outputs for the orbit motor. Also various designs of such prior orbit motors have required that various portions of the enclosing housing and various internal components be exposed to the pressure of the supply fluid which due to the higher pressure involved has required that the housings and components be sectioned to withstand such higher pressure. Still other types of fluid actuated devices utilizing an orbital member such as pumps are well known and have the same disadvantages as set forth above.